Colbert Nation/Message Board
The most important website on The Internets (next to Wikilaity.com of course). With news and information about everything Stephen Colbert's fans do, think (with their guts) about and spend countless hours fantasizing in their underwear about. Only the most important and beautiful people are even allowed there. But only after they register at Wikilaity.com. LEADER- aegisknight =The Forums= The Colbert Report The main messageboard (no longer colboard.com), and at the top of the list, The Colbert Report is the nutmeat of the Nation. This is where one can find all the latest "news" and fans to not meet at gay nightclubs or airport restrooms. Stephen, The Man The Fangirl haven, Stephen, The Man is a massive collection of girls talking about the size of Stephen's package, and comparing pictures (mainly of said package). If you though last night's tie looked super-cute on Stephen, this is your place. Stephen, The Work A bit of a lesser includent, this is the place to talk about everything Stephen did outside the Report. There is much discussion about his Strangers with Candy series, as well as his long-lived Daily Show career. Stephen, The Media The newest forum in the Nation, the former books forum has been expanded to include Movies, TV shows, Music, and anything else to be considered "media" FanArt/Fic/Games Where people can post and comment on the fruits of their Stephen-inspired artistic labor. Formerly dominated by the artistic juggernaut Bebeness, Fanart has become a pleasant medley of different drawings and photoshops of the most important man in the world Political Discussion If you want to talk about the last thing you heard on Fox News, this is the place to go. Covering a wide range of domestic and international issues, the Colbert Nation's Political Discussion forum brings new meaning to the term "fair and balanced". Conspiracy Theories the Conspiracy Theories forum was originally created to keep all the 9/11 threads out of the Political Discussion forum. It grew into one of the largest collections of paranoid ramblings on all the Tubes. However, the rest of the Nation eventually mutinied, which combined with a very hilarious April Fools joke by aegisknight, resulted in the deletion of every thread in the board. It has been regrowing as a combination of its former paranoid self, and the personal habitat of Pierre's Monster. Off Topic Fairly recently passing "The Colbert Report" as the most active forum, "Off Topic" is where veteran members go to talk about the toils of everyday life, or which character is best in Super Smash Bros. While a usually laid back atmosphere, you'd best not misspell Stephen's name, or get "too real", lest you get your e-head bitten off. SPAM The mythical realm of post count boosting, spam is a vital part of the Colbert Nation experience. Originally built to house threads started by robots, once the robots were given the boot it became a realm of many games, including "Last Post Wins", and "Word Association". * LEADER- PIERRE'S MONSTER Religion Some say Jesus and the Virgin Mary have personally visited them in the faith-based forum. Be warned that liberals will spread LIES of the witness you bear. Moderators Yes, this forum exists. It is a mystical place that only moderators can see, which are currently Avery, Bert, aegisknight, Dexter Sinister, and astro1014. Hobobob10 is still able to view the forum, despite his resignation, while the winners of the Mod Elections (Eaglebear, Someone, Socal, and Meg1448) have yet to be given access The current moderators are Avery, Bert, aegisknight, Hobobob10, astro1014, and Dexter Sinister God Bless America! Wikiality Users Users here who you can also contact on the forums (add your profile link if you're missing): *Pro-Lick